


Playing With Fire

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Slow Romance, Smut, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Zhang Yixing doesn't understand the concept of one night stands. But Byun Baekhyun will surely help this firefighter understand.





	1. Rose Colored Boy

Yixing fixed his glasses on his face as he waited in line. He arrived late because his dog decided today was the day she would drag him all around the park during their morning jog. Yixing looked down at the book in his hands. He finished this book in one sitting. This was his first time meeting the author, Nini. She has written 4 books and Yixing has read every single one of them. The series is a sci-fi romance.  Yixing's friends like to joke about him being such a sucker for anything romantic. They told him the books were for girls but in reality, the majority of Nini's readers were 20 something-year-old males. A short female stood in front of him and another male joined her. The girl kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.

"Having someone save your spot? That's smart." Yixing said. The guy turned around smiling.

"Always think ahead." The man said. Yixing smiled. He was really attractive. His hair was a fire red. Yixing licked his lips. The line started to move up. Yixing tapped the guy. He turned around with a smile.

"Is this your first book signing?"

"It is." He replied.

"It's mine as well. I heard she's really sweet." Yixing said. The guy nodded and moved ahead.

"What's your favorite book?" Yixing asked.

"Book two. The way we really got to understand Zero's storyline. I was touched and I fell in love with him even more. At first, I didn't want to be involved  with Lay but now here we are in book 4 and I am a 1004 shipper." Baekhyun replied smiling. Yixing nodded.

"Book two is my favorite as well. I actually really liked Lay. He's a really good guy and-"

"Good guys are boring." The man replied biting his lip. Yixing licked his lip. The man smiled. What a beautiful smile, Yixing thought to himself. The man turned around. They chatted until it was time to meet Nini. Yixing waited for his turn. He tried to listen in to get the guy's name but he told Nini to sign it to 04. The guy smiled and left the shop. Nini chatted with him and thanked him for the support. Yixing put the book in his bag and walked outside. The redhead from earlier was shouting at a group of kids. Yixing chuckled. He turned around glaring at him.

"What's funny? They stole my bike! That was my only transportation!" He shouted. Yixing hit the button to unlock his car.

"I can give you a ride," Yixing said. The man eyed him.

"You're lucky I like you."

"Want to grab a coffee?" Yixing asked. The man nodded and climbed into the car. The two went to a small cafe. They sat in the back in the corner. They started talking about the series. Yixing had yet to find out his name. A part of him liked that it was mysterious. 

"But you're a Lay supporter so that tells me everything I need to know." The guy said leaning back and crossing his arms. Yixing cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me about myself," Yixing said sitting back with a smirk. The guy leaned forward and placed his chin on his hand. He stared at Yixing as if he was studying him. Yixing smiled. His six dimples making the other smile back. The man took a sip of his milkshake. He licked his lips and started to speak.

"You're a hopeless romantic. You think life equals love. A Dreamer. You most likely always look at the positives in life. You have a big heart and from the Rolex on your wrist a big wallet. You're not a heartbreaker. You are probably the one who gets hurt the most. You walk through life wearing rose-colored glasses. Please stop me if I'm wrong?" The man said sitting back with a smile. Yixing nodded.

"You got all of that from a first meeting?" Yixing asked. The man shrugged.

"I'm a people reader. It's what I do."

"A people reader. Well, let me try you."

"There's no need. I'm the opposite of you. I don't live in a fantasy world. Love sucks and it hurts. There is no point in trying to make it perfect. It will never be. I'm broke and I guess I can be labeled as a heartbreaker." He said smiling. Yixing nodded.

"You're not a heartbreaker. You are a runner."

"Excuse me?"

"You run when things get too close? You hate the idea of love but you want to be love. You either came from a home that had no love or someone broke your heart way beyond fixing. Judging from the way you unconsciously touch your ring finger. It's the latter.  Hating love won't make the pain stop." Yixing said. The redhead smiled.

"And you have yet to tell me your name. So I know that you're a runner from that alone." 

"Hmmm. My parents are happily married. And I would like to keep my name to myself but you can call me, Red"

"Red? Cute. It fits you."

"You think I'm cute?" Red said biting his straw. Yixing nodded.

"I think you are very attractive. And I really love red." He said smiling. Red giggled and sat back. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's have sex." He said. Yixing choked on his drink.

"What?"

"You find me attractive and I find you attractive. Let's do it."

"You're very straightforward."

"It's one of my charms," Red replied. Yixing nodded.

"Do you live near here?" He asked. Bobohu shook his head.

"I do. " Yixing said standing. Red watched as the man paid. It was already 8 pm. they wasted their whole day in that small cafe. Yixing opened the car door for him.

"I can do it myself." He replied sticking his tongue out. Yixing chuckled and went to the driver side. When they arrived at the apartment, Red was shocked to see how small it was.

"You have a Rolex and this is the best you can afford?" He said leaning on the wall as Yixing typed in the passcode.

"I'm rarely ever home. I just need somewhere to sleep on my off days." He said opening the door. Red swallowed his words. The inside was bigger.

"I combined two apartments," Yixing said laughing at Red's expression. The man's eyes flowed right to the grand piano. While Yixing went to get them water his legs brought him to the piano. His fingers ghosted over the keys. 

"You play?" Yixing asked handing him water. Red snapped out of his thoughts.

"No. Give me a tour." He said taking a sip. Yixing gave him a tour of the apartment from top to bottom. Red stood in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything is so exposed. The bathtub faces your bed. The shower has glass doors."

"Isn't that all showers?"

"No, Yixing us regular folks have shower curtains." He said leaving the bathroom. Red bent down to the built-in bathtub in the bedroom.

"Do you even use this or is it for your little playthings," Red said standing.

"My playthings?" Yixing replied raising his eyebrow.

"You're a playboy. You have to be."

"I'm not. I thought you were good at people reading"

"You're not a person," Red said smiling.

"What am I?" Yixing said pulling him close by his hips.

"Trouble," Red replied kissing his lips. Yixing was shocked at his boldness but didn't pull from the kiss. Baekhyun opened his mouth. Very bold. Yixing smirked and allowed Red to explore his mouth. Red's hands rested on his shoulders. Red's knees buckled once Yixing took control. Yixing backed him to the edge of the bed. He pushed the man down and took his shirt off his head. Red did the same. He laid back and stared at Yixing's tattoos. The roses that adorned his right arm. The chest piece and the gold dragon spiraling around his left arm. Red ran a finger over the chest piece.

"Not what I expected," Red said as Yixing took his finger inside of his mouth. Red whimpered as he bit down.

"I'm full of surprises. Are you sure you're a people reader?" Yixing asked kissing Red's wrist. Red pulled back. His hands danced down Yixing's toned body. On Yixing's left hip, was the silhouette of woods. It stopped right before his belly button.

"What's this mean?'

"I grew up in the mountains. Where my house was I could see the outline of trees perfectly thanks to the moon. It was nice."

"A mountain boy. No wonder you're a dreamer." Red said flipping them over. His hands now lay on Yixing's chest. Red stared at the head of the dragon. It's eyes fiery red eyes staring back at him. Red traced the tattoo with his finger.

"It's a good luck in my culture," Yixing replied watching the man above him.

"Also it was my nickname growing up."

"It's beautiful." He said bending down and kissing Yixing's neck. Yixing placed his hands on his back as the man nipped at his neck.

"And tell me about the roses," Red said kissing where he just bruised. Yixing nodded.

"It's- Fuck," Yixing said pulling at Red's shorts. Red stopped.

"No, tell me." He said smiling. 

"It's just a tattoo I got with friends. There's no real meaning. Everyone has roses somewhere on them."

"That's stupid. And you're lying but okay." Red said. Yixing flipped them over. They started kissing again. Red pushed him up.

"Nothing soft. I want to be fucked hard." He said. Yixing smiled.

"Whatever you want," Yixing said standing and dropping his shorts. Red sat up on his knees. He pulled Yixing to him by his waistband. Red dropped his briefs to get a look at what was inside. He was pleased with the outcome. Red grabbed a hold of Yixing's cock. Yixing moaned.

"No STDs right?" Red asked.

"I mean you already have my dick in your hand. It's late to ask but I am clean. You?"

"Yes," Red replied inserting him into his mouth. Yixing threw his head back and let out a groan. His hands grabbed a hold of the redhead.

"Fuck baby." He said as Red took more of him in. Yixing started to hear his choking noises and pulled out a little. Red stared at him.

"Did I say you could pull out. That wasn't even halfway. Just let me control. I like this." Red said glaring at him. Yixing released his hands.

"All yours." He said with a chuckle. Yixing stared down as the redhead went to work. He bit his lip and let out another moan. Red removed it from his mouth with a pop. Yixing was ready to ask if he was done but choked up as soon as Red's mouth touched his balls. Yixing's knees almost gave out the way he lapped at his sack. Red went back to his main course. He successfully fit all of Yixing into his mouth. Yixing's stomach began to knot.

"Baby, I'm coming," Yixing said through clenched teeth. Red pulled out and started to jerk his cock until thick white streams shot out. Red licked the come off of his face. He wiped the rest off on his t-shirt. He stood up and pulled his shorts and boxers down. Yixing threw them to the side. Red laid on his back with his legs spread apart. Yixing leaned over to grab the lube out of the small dresser. Red was already jerking his own cock. Yixing sat on his knees watching.

"Lube." Red moaned. Yixing handed it to him. He was getting turned on already. Red stopped to squirt lube onto his fingers. Yixing was practically drooling at the sight. Red smiled.

"You want to see me finger myself. Sit there." Red said putting a foot on Yixing's shoulder because somehow how leaned forward. Yixing kissed his ankle. His eyes now fixated on Red inserting a finger in his hairless pink hole. Yixing licked his lips for the umpteenth time that night. Red placed his other foot on Yixing's shoulder because the guy was now even closer. Red looked between his legs. Yixing was drooling. His eyes were wolf-like. A wolf who has cornered his prey. That look had Red aroused. He started to moan Yixing's name out loud. Yixing eyes broke away from his hole. Yixing grabbed his legs and pushed them back. Red's inserted two more fingers making the total three. Yixing grabbed the condom he took out and tore it with his teeth. Red removed his fingers. Yixing pulled his body forward.

"Ready?" He asked. Red nodded. Yixing aligned himself and pushed in. Red grabbed Yixing down and started kissing him.

"Remember I said hard," Red said. Yixing smiled and followed his command. Red's fingers dug into his back as Yixing pounded into him fast.

"Yixing, Oh my god!" Red screamed. Yixing pinned down Red's wrists to the bed. Red wrapped his legs around Yixing's waist. Yixing let go to kiss Red's lips again. It was sloppy but neither cared. Red was on cloud nine.

"You feel so good." Yixing moaned against his lips. Red bit him. Yixing pulled back and wrapped a hand around his throat. Red smiled as Yixing started to apply pressure. Red nodded. Everything felt too good. Yixing choking him while fucking him so hard. He came. Yixing stopped and look at the mess on their stomachs. Red's legs dropped. Yixing turned him around and made him get on all fours. Yixing held onto the headboard. Red was face first into the pillow. Yixing let go of the headboard and grabbed Red's arm. He twisted it backward. Red picked his head up and turned around. He watched Yixing concentrate on fucking him. Sweat was dripping from the tips of his black hair. Red's thick red hair was stuck to his forehead. Yixing's eyes watched his cock disappear into Red. He pulled out slowly and entered slowly. He let go of Red and held his hips. Yixing bent to kiss spine. It took a few more thrust for Yixing to come into the condom. He pulled the condom off an tied and threw it in the bin. Yixing laid down. Red started kissing him lazily. Yixing froze and started laughing.

"Is that your stomach. You're hungry." Yixing said kissing his shoulder. Red nodded.

"I'll make us dinner," Yixing said climbing out the bed. He showered as Red laid there. When he was done, Red went to shower. He slipped into Yixing's shorts and left the room. It was a little after 11 pm. Red sat at on the stool. He started to spin around. His red hair still wet. Yixing pushed the plate to him and left the room. He came back and wrapped a towel around his head. Red picked his head out. He slurped the noodles into his mouth. His mouth was full so his cheeks were puffy. Yixing chuckled. He looked down at the empty plate.

"Hungry.'

"I love to eat." Red replied wiping his mouth. He pushed his plate forward. Yixing put more food in his plate and sat down next to him. They ate quietly. They stacked the dishes and sat in the living room talking about the book. Red was laying against him. His chest to his back. Their legs were tangled together. Yixing liked this. Maybe Red was right but he definitely had a good feeling about this guy. 

"In the morning I can make you breakfast. Would you like that?" Yixing asked. Red nodded his head. He turned over so that he was facing him. Yixing held his face between his hands.

"You're really sweet," Red said kissing his face.

"Thank you," Yixing replied. Yixing was sure that this wouldn't be a one night stand. He felt this connection so Red must have felt it too. Yixing sat up to make out. He picked up Red and retired to the bedroom. Where they had more sex. Red spent the majority of the night crying from pleasure. This had to be the best sex he has ever had. 5 condoms later he was finally worn out. Red held his hand as they talked more about breakfast. Yixing couldn't wait to wake up and make him food. But when he woke up the other side of the bed was cold. There was a note.

                              Sorry, Rose Colored Boy but we all can't be like you~Red.

Yixing crumbled the note. He didn't leave his number. Yixing didn't even know his real name. There was no way he could look him up. He laid back down and held his head. 


	2. Where Were You In The Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing meets his favorite redhead again.

Yixing scratched the dog's head. She laid down and started to yawn.

"What's the matter, girl?" Yixing asked.

"Zhang, What do you want us to do?" A male shouted. Yixing stood up.

"Let's get the trucks washed up," Yixing said walking back into the firehouse. Chanyeol grabbed his best friend by the shoulders.

"You're looking better." He said laughing. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Fine? Over your one night stand with the sexy little redhead." Jongdae said shoving him. Yixing chuckled.

"Yixing had a one night stand?" Sehun said poking his head out the room. 

"Yes. Two weeks ago." Chanyeol said laughing. Yixing ignored his friends and went to the locker room. He took his shirt off and threw it into his locker.

"You had a one night stand? Mr. I don't jump in bed with anyone." Sehun said as Yixing closed his locker.

"Sehun," Yixing said in a warning tone. Sehun clucked his tongue.

"He did!" Jongdae shouted. Yixing dropped his shorts and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I had a one night stand. I didn't think he would leave without giving me his name or number." Yixing said walking to the shower. The guys left him alone to shower. When he was dressed, he stopped in front of a locker. He touched it.

"It's been months and it's still hard to grasp," Kyungsoo whispered. Yixing nodded.

"Luhan will forever be missed," Yixing said.

"They hired a new medic with me. It's a guy. He will be in later." Kyungsoo said.

"I didn't know," Yixing said.

"It's okay. I guess Sooman didn't really announce it. Everyone is still taking it hard about Luhan."

"Lieutenant, the chief wants you," Tao said. Yixing nodded and left the locker room. He made his way to the office but just as he was about to talk to the chief the alarms went off.

" Fire! Requesting truck 10, Squad 3, Fire on East Street." The announcer repeated.

"Hold that thought," Chief Sooman said. Yixing quickly got dressed in his gear. He hoped in the truck. Junmyeon started the engine and took off. 

"What's the call?" Yixing asked.

"I think it's an electrical fire," Tao shouted over the sirens. Yixing nodded putting his coat on.

"Gear up," Yixing said. Everyone followed orders. When they arrived on the scene the house was in flames. Yixing shook his head.

"Let's get the hose up,"  Yixing said running over to Chanyeol.

"Some of my guys are already in there pulling the family out," Chanyeol said.

"What are we working with."

"The fire started in the attic."

"Let's get in there," Yixing said patting his back. The friends made their way inside. 

"Fire department call out!" Yixing shouted. 

"Fire department call out!" Chanyeol shouted right after. Yixing went up the stairs as Chanyeol took downstairs. Upstairs Yixing found a little girl. She screamed. Yixing quickly took off his mask and put it on the child.

"It's okay sweetheart. I know you're scared." Yixing said picking her up bridal style. The smoke was getting pretty thick. Yixing made it downstairs and out of the house. Kyungsoo ran over with a stretcher. The girl took off the mask.

"Eliza! She's still there! Please." The girl cried. 

"Yixing get checked out first," Kyungsoo said taking the girl.

"I'll be okay Soo," Yixing said smiling and running back in.

"Yixing everyone is out."

"Not everyone," Yixing said going in.

"Yixing you got less than 4 mins to get out safely." Chief Sooman shouted into the walkie. Yixing made his way back to where he found the child. The hallway was getting consumed in flames. Yixing jumped into the room. The smoke was thick. Yixing started to look for another child. Outside the crew waited anxiously. Kyungsoo stared at the building.

"Zhang! Get out now!" Sooman yelled. There was static. Chanyeol put back on his mask. Tao grabbed him. Yixing ran from out of the side door just as the top collapsed. The little girl hopped down.

"Eliza?" She screamed. Yixing took off his a mask and unzipped his jacket. inside was a bunny with a collar that read Eliza. Chanyeol chuckled. Kyungsoo grabbed Yixing's arm and pulled him to the ambulance to get checked out. Yixing took off his jacket and shirt and let Kyungsoo check him. He breathed into the machine. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He snatched the mask off.

"You're fine," Kyungsoo said. Yixing chuckled and hopped down. The guys finished putting the fire out and cleaning up. Yixing laid his head against the window as they drove back to the station. When they arrived, there was a few of the crew laughing. Yixing followed chief Sooman but froze at a familiar laugh. Yixing made his way to the kitchen area. There in the middle of the 2nd shift guys was his red head. 

"Lieutenant Zhang, I'd like you to meet Byun Baekhyun. He's the new paramedic." Chief Sooman said. The rest of Yixing's truck made their way in. Baekhyun smiled and greeted everyone.

"Show him to his locker," Sooman said. Yixing nodded. 

"Is that him?" Jongdae whispered.

"I'm sure but Yixing has bad luck. What are the chances the redhead who ditched you has to work under you too." Chanyeol said laughing. Baekhyun quietly followed behind Yixing.

"This is your locker," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. He started putting things away.

"Baekhyun huh?" Yixing asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what about it?" Baekhyun replied.

"Where were you in the morning?"

"This morning I was on the train to get here."

"I'm talking about the day we met. I thought you wanted to have breakfast?"

"I'm a runner, remember?" Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing clicked his tongue. 

"I thought we had something going."

"You really cannot handle one night stands, can you?"

"I don't like them. I don't sleep with strangers."

"Well, I'm not a stranger anymore," Baekhyun said leaning into him. Yixing stepped back.

"Why did you leave like that? You could've left me your number,"

"Why are you so hurt? It was a one night stand."

"I don't like one night stands. You should've at least respected that." Yixing said. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He took off his shirt.

"Show me to the showers please," Baekhyun said continuing to strip. Yixing sighed and led the way. Baekhyun stripped completely. He turned around and winked at Yixing. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"You could use a shower too." He said climbing in.

"I will but-" Before Yixing could finish he was being pulled into the shower. Baekhyun started the water. Yixing ran his hand through his now wet hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun pulled him by his shirt and smashed their lips together quickly shutting him up. Yixing tried to pull back but Baekhyun held him tightly by his neck. Yixing backed Baekhyun into the wall. He whimpered. Yixing pulled back to pull off his shirt. Baekhyun bit his lip while watching the water fall down Yixing's body. He shivered as Yixing dropped his trousers. Yixing leaned in and kissed his lips. He pushed him into the wall again. Baekhyun's hands found their way to his hair. Yixing snatched them away and pinned them against the wall. He started to nip at Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun moaned. He started to rub his thighs together. He needed Yixing to touch him. He needed friction. Yixing pulled back and smirked. He turned the water off and left without a word. Baekhyun stood there, hot, dazed, and upset. Chanyeol threw a paper ball at Jongdae.

"Fuck off," Jongdae said. Yixing was drying his hair when he came to the break room. Baekhyun came out after in the same condition. Chanyeol started to whistle and Yixing smacked his head.

"Baekhyun this is squad 3, Lieutenant Park, Minseok, Jongin, and Sehun," Yixing said. Baekhyun gave them a wave.

"This is truck 10, I'm Lieutenant Zhang. This is Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Tao. They work with me on the truck. This is Kyungsoo your partner. I'll let you guys talk." Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"I'll show you around," Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun left the break room.

"Did you just bang the new hire in the shower?" Chanyeol said smiling.

"No. I took a shower and he did too."

"Separately or?' Jongdae said smiling. Yixing choked him before going to see the chief. Kyungsoo showed Baekhyun around the firehouse. Baekhyun stared at Yixing and the chief. Kyungsoo stopped talking.

"Hey, if you're going to stare at Yixing like the last meal don't make it obvious," Kyungsoo said pulling him.

"I'm not. I was looking at the photos on the wall." Baekhyun said lying.

"Ambulance requested." The announcer said.

"Let's see what you got rookie."

"I'll have you know I was the lead paramedic," Baekhyun said rushing to the ambulance. When they arrived on the scene it was a man lying face down on the living room floor. Baekhyun checked his pulse.

"How long has he been down?" Baekhyun asked. The lady wiped her tears.

"Uhh, 10 mins." She replied.

"Turn him over on 3," Baekhyun said. Baekhyun counted and they turned the large man over.

"Holy hell," Kyungsoo said at the knife lodge in his stomach. Baekhyun turned to look at the lady. Her visible black eye told him everything. He looked back at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nodded.

"That bitch!" The man shouted.

"Sir, I need you to stay calm," Baekhyun said. The man suddenly sat up. Baekhyun grabbed his shoulders.

"Get off of me!" The man shouted shoving Baekhyun back. He stood up.

"Soo, It's going off adrenaline," Baekhyun said standing. The lady started to scream as the man charged at her. Baekhyun jumped on his back and started to choke him.

"Sorry, sir but you're going to injure yourself further. Soo, get her out of the area." Baekhyun shouted as the large man started to thrash around. The man fell back lading on Baekhyun. Kyungsoo rushed into the room.

"There's a knife!" The man shouted. Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun rolled from under him.

"Jesus! Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just calm him down." Baekhyun said standing. Baekhyun went outside to find the wife. She was standing there crying.

"He wouldn't stop this time. I thought-"

"You don't have to explain anything. Let's get you checked out as well." Baekhyun said sitting her down. She was shaking. Baekhyun sighed.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I can't leave him. Oh God no." She said. Kyungsoo was coming out with the guy. Baekhyun helped load him in the ambulance.

"You can sit up front with me," Baekhyun said. The woman nodded her head. Baekhyun made small conversation with the woman. When they arrived at the hospital, he made sure to tell them to check her head. Kyungsoo sat on the passenger side.

"Abusive piece of shit." He said. 

"I hate coming to homes like this," Baekhyun said turning.

"It makes me sick to my stomach that we had to help him," Kyungsoo replied. 

"That was pretty intense. Are you sure your back is okay?" Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun smiled.

"I've had wilder nights," Baekhyun said with a wink. Kyungsoo started laughing. Back at the house, Yixing watched his friends play cards. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo returned two hours ago. Yixing got up to check on them. Kyungsoo was sleeping and Baekhyun was curled in a ball on Yixing's cot. Yixing went over and touched his back. Baekhyun flinched.

"What happened?"

"Big guy small me," Baekhyun mumbled. Yixing started to lift his shirt.

"You're bruising," Yixing said rubbing his back. Baekhyun sat up and threw his dark gray shirt on the floor.

"This is my cot you know," Yixing said rubbing his back. Baekhyun smiled.

"Is the big bad lieutenant going to kick me off. I'm injured and this is the only one that feels nice for my back." Baekhyun said laying back down on his stomach. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Yixing started to massage his back. Baekhyun turned over and sat up. Yixing stared at his lips. Baekhyun smiled. He leaned in and kissed Yixing first. Yixing kissed back. Baekhyun climbed onto his lap. Yixing started to rock his hips. Kyungsoo woke up to soft moans and lips smacking. Kyungsoo was ready to sit up and shout but Baekhyun moaning Yixing's name had him frozen.

"Please let me cum, Xing," Baekhyun moaned as Yixing continued to pump both of their cocks in between them. Yixing looked up to watch Baekhyun's face. His eyes were shut, his nose scrunched, and his mouth slightly open. Yixing laid Baekhyun on his back. He let go of their cocks. Baekhun whined. Yixing started to pull Baekhyun's shorts all the way down. Kyungsoo placed the pillow over his ears. Yixing has been here for 7 years. He has never broken any of the house rules. Kyungsoo wanted to sit up and ruin the moment but he was nervous. He could hear Yixing's cot moving against the marble floor. He could hear Baekhyun's muffled moans probably from Yixing covering his mouth. Kyungsoo felt himself getting turned on. This was so embarrassing. Why did he have to have a stupid crush on that man? Kyungsoo fell back to sleep. When he woke up, Baekhyun was sitting in front of him staring at him. Kyungsoo smacked him and screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyungsoo said sitting up. Baekhyun turned his head like a puppy. Kyungsoo blushed. He was really cute.

"Junmyeon made dinner," Baekhyun said standing up.

"How long were you sitting there staring at me?" Kyungsoo asked.

"10 mins. You wiggle your nose. It's cute, Kyungja." Baekhyun said smiling. Kyungsoo smiled and touched his nose. He followed Baekhyun to the dining hall.

"Glad everyone could join. After dinner, the rookie gets to clean up." Yixing said. Baekhyun frowned.

"Everyone else I want the whole firehouse cleaned from top to bottom," Yixing said sitting down. Baekhyun sat with Kyungsoo. After dinner, Baekhyun was left to clean the kitchen and dining area. He finished and went to find Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was talking to Yixing.

"I'm done," Baekhyun said cheerfully. Yixing looked up. Kyungsoo stared down at his hands.

"Baekhyun say excuse me next time," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. He grabbed Kyungsoo and pulled him out of the office.

"Do you like him?" Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo shook his head.

"No," Kyungsoo replied.

"Did you hear us earlier?" Baekhyun asked sitting on Yixing's cot. Kyungsoo shook his head.

"I didn't imagine my first shift would be like this," Baekhyun said laying back.

"I didn't imagine my partner would be like this either," Kyungsoo said laughing.

"Byun, lieutenant wants you," Jongin said. Baekhyun got up and went to the office.

"Close the door behind you," Yixing said not looking up from his work. Baekhyun closed it. He sat down in the chair.

"Earlier today can't happen again," Yixing said.

"The sex?" Baekhyun said.

"Choking the accident victim," Yixing said looking up at him.

"He was a bit out of control. I didn't write that in my report and neither did Kyungsoo."

"The wife reported you," Yixing said pushing the report to him. Baekhyun read it. He looked back at Yixing.

"He probably threatened her. That son of-"

"Do not let your emotions get in the way of your job. When you get called you are only there to help the person in immediate need," Yixing said.

"But-"

"No buts! This firehouse has never been reported. Do not make it a habit." Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"Is that all?" He asked. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun left the office. He ranted to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol took a seat on a cot. Baekhyun smiled at him.  Kyungsoo kicked his leg. Chanyeol chuckled and took off his shirt to lay down.

"Are you going to sleep with everyone here?" Kyungsoo whispered. 

"Of course not but he is cute."

"And Yixing's best friend," Kyungsoo said pulling Baekhyun out of the nap room.

"So? I'm not dating Yixing." Baekhyun said shrugging. Kyungsoo started laughing. The night went on with few calls here and there. At 8 am, the 3rd shift was clocking out. 

"I'll take that breakfast now," Baekhyun said following Yixing to his car. Yixing unlocked the door and watched Baekhyun throw his bag in the back and climb in. Breakfast was not made. Baekhyun kissed Yixing's lips waiting for the man above him to reach his climax. Yixing rolled off of him.

"This is not breakfast," Yixing said chuckling. Baekhyun sat up.

"Now make me breakfast," Baekhyun said pouting. Yixing's doorbell started to ring. Yixing got up and slipped into shorts. He went to answer the door. It was Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo blushed at the shirtless lieutenant. He could see the scratches and small hickies clearly.

"Today is usually our lunch and run," Kyungsoo whispered. Yixing smiled as arms wrapped around his waist. Baekhyun's red hair poked out from the side of him. His boxy grin met Kyungsoo's shocked eyes.

"Kyungja," Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing moved to the side and let him in. Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo to the kitchen. 

"Baekhyun go put clothes on," Yixing said turning on the tv.

"I do have clothes on," Baekhyun said leaning on the counter watching Kyungsoo unpack groceries. Yixing watched his dark blue shirt rise as Baekhyun leaned over to steal a grape from the bag. Yixing licked his lips. Baekhyun pulled down the shirt just as his cheeks made an appearance. He turned and winked at Yixing whose eyes were still looking down. 

"Xingie. Do you have extra clothes for me?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun followed him into the room. Kyungsoo started making a lunch. Yixing returned with wet hair but fully dressed 25 mins later. 

"So, what's that about?" Kyungsoo asked. Yixing shrugged.

"Can't really say no to a face like that." He replied with a chuckle. Kyungsoo passed him a salad.

"Do you like him?" Kyungsoo asked. Yixing pondered for a few mins. He pulled the fork out of his mouth and nodded.

"I do." He said with a grin. Baekhyun finally joined them. He sat close to Yixing and made the man feed him from his bowl. Kyungsoo watched them interact. His eyes drifted to the necklace around Baekhyun's neck. There was a wedding band on it. Kyungsoo's eyes then drifted to Baekhyun's ring finger. The man's thumb ran across it every so often. 

"Right, Kyungja?" Baekhyun said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm going to use the bathroom." Kyungsoo said disappearing. He closed the bathroom door and pulled out his phone. Something just didn't make sense. He quickly searched up Baekhyun's name. It didn't take long for an article to come up. Baekhyun had been arrested for the murder of his husband Jiwon. He was found not guilty. His husband was an officer. A lieutenant too. Kyungsoo's heart started to pound. He closed out of the article and hurried out of the bathroom. Yixing held Baekhyun's hips tightly as they kissed. Baekhyun started to moan into the kiss. He proceeded to grab Yixing's hair.

"Should we start our run?" Kyungsoo said. Yixing pulled back. Baekhyun started to kiss his neck. Yixing squeezed his ass and rolled his eyes. He bit his lip as Baekhyun started to palm him through his shorts. 

"Baek-" Yixing was cut off by another kiss this time it was sloppy. Baekhyun pulled back with a trail of salvia. Yixing licked his wet lips and smirked.

"Let's get going," Yixing said. Baekhyun moved away as Yixing stood up.

"I'll be gone by the time you come back," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded.

"I know." He said with a wink and left. Kyungsoo was unusually quiet. Yixing grabbed his shirt.

"What's wrong?" He said taking out his headphones.

"I don't trust Baekhyun," Kyungsoo confessed. Yixing leaned against the tree and took a sip of his water. He wiped his mouth.

"Why's that?" 

"He just gives off a weird vibe. And since when are you okay with sleeping with co-workers. Or having friends with benefits?" Kyungsoo said snatching the water from Yixing.

"Well, technically he works with you. And I like the sex." Yixing said laughing. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo slept with Yixing once. Yixing ignored him for two weeks. He said he couldn't do that with him because they work together.

"Was I not good then?' Kyungsoo asked. Yixing choked on his water.

"No, it's just that-" Kyungsoo put his headphones back in and started his run again. Yixing ran after him. He pulled him back again.

"It's not that. You and I have been friends for a long time. I didn't want to ruin that with sex." Yixing explained. Kyungsoo nodded. 

"You guys!" Chanyeol said smiling.

"What's up?"

"Let's jog together," Chanyeol said following them. When Yixing got back home, Baekhyun was gone. But his favorite redhead left a note.

                                 This time I didn't leave without a warning. You still owe me breakfast~ Red


	3. Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is caught in the black widow's web.

Baekhyun came undone as Yixing continued to pound into him. He had given up 20 mins ago during the 5th round. Yixing bit down on his neck as he finally reached his climax. Baekhyun brought his face down to kiss. Yixing sighed into the kiss and rolled off of Baekhyun. He stared up at the ceiling. It had been 3 months since this redhead came into his life. 3 months of fucking secretly. How was this man making Yixing lose his mind? His morals seemed to go out the door with this one. Yixing never believed in sex friends but here he was fucking Baekhyun during off days. Baekhyun sat up and grabbed his phone. On top of being a damn good sex partner, Baekhyun was quite the worker. 

"I should get going," Baekhyun said getting out of the bed.

"It's pretty late. Can I take you home?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun smiled.

"I can protect myself, lieutenant," He replied pulling on his clothes. Yixing laid back. Baekhyun placed his chain on his neck. The one that held what seemed like a wedding band. Yixing climbed out of bed and pulled on boxers. He walked Baekhyun to the front door. Baekhyun turned around leaving a sloppy wet kiss on the older male's lips. He pulled the door open behind him. Kyungsoo was standing there. Baekhyun pulled away with a smack. He turned around.

"Oh! Kyungsoo, what are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked.

"There was some paperwork the chief wanted to go over. Did you forget?" Kyungsoo said ignoring Baekhyun.

"It's 2 am," Yixing said laughing.

"Well I wanted to get it done now," Kyungsoo said walking in. Yixing chuckled. Baekhyun gave him a wink before leaving. Kyungsoo sat down at the island and they started working. 5 coffees later at 6 am, they were done. Kyungsoo went to sleep on the couch and Yixing finally went to bed. When the pair woke up, they did their running and then grabbed lunch. They met up with other friends. Chanyeol let out a loud laugh and slapped Yixing on his back. Yixing glared at him. He was heavy handed so that hurt.

"So, I hear you have a thing with Byun," Sehun said.

"It's no one's business," Yixing said drinking is water.

"You guys are fucking?" Chanyeol asked. Yixing rolled his eyes. He knew his friends would never drop it.

"We're sex partners," Yixing replied. The table started clapping. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. They could act like such pigs sometimes.

"Are you coming to our bar tonight?" Jongdae asked. Jongdae, Minseok, and Chanyeol opened a bar together. It was quite popular.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Yixing said. He paid part of his bill and decided to visit his mother. She was doing her usual Saturday house cleaning. Yixing picked her up and twirled her around.

"Xingie" She giggled. He put her down. She turned around and gave him a big hug.

"How is my strong firefighter.?" She asked.

"I'm okay mom. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I missed you. Who has you smiling from ear to ear?" She said rubbing his cheeks.

"You do,"

"Stop being such a heartthrob. you're seeing someone?" She asked.

"I'm not seeing someone but I've made a new friend." Yixing explained.

"That's good to hear. Listen take me to the store. I have some food shopping to do. Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked. Yixing nodded. He dropped his mother in front and went to park the car. He followed behind her scrolling through his phone. That's when he bumped into someone.

"I'm-Baekhyun," Yixing said picking up his things.

"It's okay. I got it," Baekhyun said putting his items into the basket.

"Who's this?" Mrs.Zhang asked. Baekhyun gave a warm smile.

"I am Baekhyun. I work with your son," Baekhyun said taking her hand. Mrs.Zhang blushed.

"So handsome," She said smiling. Yixing chuckled.

"Thank, Mrs. Zhang," Baekhyun replied.

"Call me mom. All of his friends do it," She said playfully hitting him. Baekhyun gave her a warm smile. Yixing cleared his throat.

"I should get going,"

"Noodles? Absolutely not. You're coming to my house for a nice meal," Mrs. Zhang said to Baekhyun. Yixing was about to decline but Baekhyun agreed. He climbed into the back seat of Yixing's car as they made their way to his mother's home. Baekhyun helped carry the bags in. He picked up on Yixing's glances and would smirk. 

"You boys can go watch tv while I cook," She said. Baekhyun followed Yixing into the living room. On the walls hung, many family photos. Baekhyun picked up a photo from the fireplace. He smiled at the baby picture of Yixing. 

"You were chubby," Baekhyun said tracing his fat cheeks in the photo. Yixing chuckled and took it.

"Until I was 15 I was pretty chubby. I had the nickname chubs," Yixing said laughing. Baekhyun ran his finger down Yixing's chest.

"What changed?" He whispered.

"I started working out because I wanted to be a firefighter like my father," Yixing said handing another photo to Baekhyun. He stared at the little boy sitting on a man's shoulder. 

"You guys look alike," Baekhyun said handing it back. Yixing placed it back on the fireplace. Baekhyun placed his hand on Yixing's sturdy chest and bit his lip.

"Cute back then and even cuter now," Baekhyun said. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck and pulled him down.

"And what about Baekhyun?" Yixing whispered against his lips.

"What about him?" Baekhyun replied softly kissing Yixing's plump lips.

"Have you always been this irresistible?" Yixing said pulling Baekhyun closer. Baekhyun hummed into the kiss.

"Yixing, I can't reach the cans," His mother yelled from the kitchen. Yixing broke away from the kiss and left Baekhyun in the living room to look at photos. Baekhyun decided to go help Mrs. Zhang cook while Yixing fixed her shower.

"Are you and my son dating?" She asked cutting up veggies. Baekhyun blushed but shook his head.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. I know you're the boy on his lock screen." She said smiling. Baekhyun doesn't remember taking any photos on Yixing's phone. That means Yixing must have taken a photo of Baekhyun while he wasn't looking. Baekhyun smiled and finished cooking the meat. Yixing made his way into the dining room just as dinner finished.

"Let me see your phone," Baekhyun said with a smirk. Yixing handed it over. Baekhyun looked at the lock screen and the wallpaper.

"You changed it," Baekhyun said giving it back. Yixing clicked his tongue and sat down. They ate quietly while Mrs.Zhang kept most of the conversation going. Baekhyun played with Yixing's foot under the table. He trailed his toe from Yixing's ankle all the way to the center of his pants. Yixing chocked on his water as Baekhyun started rubbing him through his sweatpants. 

"Are you okay?" His mother asked. Yixing nodded and reached down to grabbed Baekhyun's ankle. He gave it a tight squeeze warning the other male to knock it off. Baekhyun only smiled. Mrs. Zhang's neighbor called her to help find her missing cat. She told the boys she will be back shortly but to help themselves to more food. Instead, Yixing found himself under the deadly red-head. Baekhyun sat in his lap and easily snaked his hands into Yixing's pants.

"You are really something else," Yixing chuckled squeezing Baekhyun's ass. 

"Come on. How many people have you snuck to your room and fucked?" Baekhyun whispered against his lips. Yixing laid a soft peck against his lips.

"None. I would never have sex in my mother's home." Yixing said standing up causing Baekhyun to fall. Yixing caught him before he could hit the ground. The door opened and the two separated. Yixing helped his mother clean up and Baekhyun went to look at Yixing's childhood room. He sat on the bed staring at the family photo on his desk. No matter where you went in the house, it was decorated with family things. Baekhyun laid back on the bed. A family was not something he was familiar with. His mother sold her body to get by and eventually got knocked up by her pimp. Once Baekhyun was born she ran away and met her husband who was also a piece of shit. Baekhyun ran away at age 14. With fake id and a quick mouth, he made his way through life on his own until he was 18. He moved back in with his mother who was doing pretty good for herself. That's when Baekhyun met the man who would change his life forever. Baekhyun squeezed the wedding band that hung on his necklace. Yixing opened the door and sat down on the bed. 

"Are you alright?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun sat up and crawled into Yixing's lap. He started kissing along Yixing's jawline. Baekhyun got up to locked the door and made his way back over. He sat on his knees waiting for Yixing to pull his cock out. When Yixing didn't remove it, Baekhyun took it upon himself to pull it out. Yixing watched pull it out. Baekhyun smiled. He knew how much Yixing liked his blow jobs. Baekhyun ran the tip of his finger from the head to the base. He looked up at Yixing to make sure he watching. Yixing nodded his head and Baekhyun began. Baekhyun starts by giving small licks around the head of his cock. He then starts licking from the tip to the base earning small sighs from Yixing. Yixing smirked because he was trying to keep himself from making noise but Baekhyun had other plans. Baekhyun wraps his lips around the cock and sinks down. He starts to hallow his cheeks and slowly suck. Yixing threw his head back. He was used to Baekhyun being such a fucking tease all the time. Baekhyun began sucking Yixing down slowly. As a result, Yixing starts to moan releasing the sweet sounds that gave Baekhyun encouragement. The sounds were hushed which meant Yixing wasn't losing it yet. So Baekhyun goes all the way down until Yixing's cock has completely disappeared in his throat. And then Baekhyun sucks in.

"Fucking hell," Yixing breaths out. His hands grab a hold of Baekhyun's hair and fucks his throat.

"Fuck fuck," Yixing says as Baekhyun pulls out. His drool falling down his pink lips. Yixing throws his head back as Baekhyun goes back to giving him head. This time it's messy and fast because Yixing is on edge and trying to reach his orgasm. Baekhyun loves to hear Yixing cursing and moaning. He ignores the burning in his jaw and continues to take Yixing's thrusts. Yixing goes all the way to the back of his throat and Baekhyun gags. Thick warm cum slides down Baekhyun's throat. Yixing stands up and continues to pump until he empties every drop into Baekhyun's warm wet mouth. Baekhyun sits on his knees with his mouth wide open letting it happen. When Yixing is done, Baekhyun smiles and swallows it down. He opens his mouth to show how empty it is. Yixing ran his thumb over Baekhyun's lips.

"You are so fucking-"

"Do you guys want dessert?" Mrs. Zhang said knocking on the door.

"No, we'll be heading out soon," Yixing said with his eyes on Baekhyun. Baekhyun got up and wiped his lips. Yixing fixed his pants before leaving the room. They both said their goodbyes. Yixing offered to drop Baekhyun home but he said he would see him at the bar later and needed to get home. Yixing went home to shower and change into fresh clothes. Once he got to the bar, everyone was present even Kyungsoo. Yixing took his seat as Chanyeol handed him a beer.

"How's mom?" Chnayeol asked. Yixing nodded and turned around. The bar was pretty packed. His eyes spotted the red from across the room. He was talking to Jongin and Sehun. When their eyes met, Baekhyun gave him a wink. Chanyeol chuckled behind him.

"That spells trouble," Chanyeol said cleaning a glass. Yixing turned around grinning. Kyungsoo sat there looking at his drink until Baekhyun made his way over.

"Hello, Soo," He said sitting down ignoring Yixing. Yixing only smirked and went back to his conversation. Kyungsoo stayed with Baekhyun through the night. It's not like he had a choice. Baekhyun just stuck with him. He ended up buying rounds for the firefighters. As Baekhyun and Kyungsoo made their way to the back, Yixing and Jongin were right behind them. 

"He's in love with me," Baekhyun whispered turning around just as Yixing approached them. 

"How can I help you?" Baekhyun smiled pulling on Yixing's jacket. Yixing rubbed his cheek. Baekhyun was completely wasted. 

"Let me get you home safely," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded his head. He handed over his apartment keys and gave his address to Yixing. Baekhyun lived outside the city. It was a long drive for work. When Baekhyun woke up again, Kyungsoo was helping him upstairs.

"You bastard. Getting drunk and selling your ass again?" A man said snatching Baekhyun away from Kyungsoo. Yixing finished parking the car and went to help Kyungsoo. He heard arguing and ran up the steps.

"What's going on?" Yixing said staring at the man who was holding onto Baekhyun tightly. 

"What's your business with him?" The man said.

"We're his co-workers. I'm Lt Zhang at Firehouse 51." Yixing said shaking the officer's hand.

"Baekhyun was married to my brother. Ever since he passed away, Baekhyun has been sleeping around,"

"Isn't that his business?" Yixing asked raising his eyebrow. Baekhyun was quiet and playing with his sleeves.

"Not when he's doing it for money,"

"We're not those kinds of people. We're just looking out for our own friend," Kyungsoo spoke up this time. Baekhyun asked for his keys and went inside the house. Yixing and the offer spoke some more as Kyungsoo helped Baekhyun inside. There were photos of Baekhyun and his husband. The apartment looked as if no one lived in. It was super clean. 

"I'm sober. You guys can go home?"

"Did you really kill your husband?" Kyungsoo asked causing Baekhyyun to freeze in his tracks. 

"Get out," Baekhyun said walking to his bedroom. Kyungsoo left the apartment. Yixing was about to walk in but Kyungsoo told him Baekhyun was in a bad mood.

"Yixing, I think Baekhyun is bad news. This is coming from a friend." Kyungsoo said in the passenger seat. Yixing nodded his head. Baekhyun was different but that didn't make him a bad person. The officer earlier also hinted that Yixing should steer clear of Baekhyun. But it was too late. Yixing was caught in the black widow's web. After dropping Kyungsoo home. Baekhyun sent Yixing a nude asking him to come over and ruin him. Yixing bit his lip and replied with an emoji of a man running. It was too late. Nothing ever makes it out alive from the Black Widow's sticky web.


End file.
